Resident Symbiosis
by Sturb
Summary: Waking up with no memory and an annoying voice in his head, Nathaniel Wolf and his wife, Alice Wolf, are thrown into a world were the dead walk and the living survive in any way they can. OC/Alice


_Usually, I'm not very good at telling stories, never been good at listening to them either._

_But this one, the story I'm about to tell you, has to be known._

_My father used to tell me about a world, a united society where everyone would be happy, a utopia where there wouldn't be any diseases, no hunger, no nothing, just happiness._

_Found out pretty soon that such a thing couldn't possibly exist._

_My father used to work for a pharmaceutical company, where he was a scientist, a damn good one._

_My mother, unfortunately, passed away during childbirth, so the only person I had was my father, he was my hero, my best friend, my rock, my role model._

_Life was good, until that day, the day my whole life changed._

_We had just finished eating dinner and, as usual, we were about to play a game of cards before I had to go to bed._

_But, even before my father could shuffle the cards and make the usual faces that were only to make me laugh, the doorbell rang._

_My father hesitantly opened the door and, from behind his legs, I peeked out to see who it was._

_There were four men at the door, all dressed up in business suits, and I recognized them as being my father's colleagues._

_Apparently, there had been an accident in my father's lab, and they needed him there to assess the damage._

_I vividly remember my father had turned to me, looked me in the eyes, and sighed._

_He had nodded and went to get his coat leaving me with the scary-looking men. I remember them installing fear in me as one of them grinned down at my small frame in a disgusting way that made me shiver._

_When he came back, he bent down before me, ruffled my hair, and told me he would come back quickly._

_It was the last time I saw him._

_The next day, one of the same men who had come for my father, took me to an orphanage, and the only thing he told me was that my father would never come back._

_I was devastated, lost, and, with time, became furious._

_For the first couple of years I wasn't adopted, no hopeful parent wanted to deal with a broken, angry, rebellious child._

_When I reached seven years old, an American woman came to the orphanage and adopted two children. I was one of those children, the other was a girl, about a year older than me, someone I had grown quite close to while in the orphanage. That was the moment when everything went to hell._

_The woman was __named Lucy Mathews, a CIA agent, and we were their newest recruits._

_I don't know why we were chosen out of so many kids, but I know that recruiting children by intelligence agencies was done so that the child would be trained from an early age to be the best at what they did._

_And that's what happened, for the next ten years the girl, my sister in everything but blood, and I were trained side by side, bleeding and struggling to be the best._

_When I was 14 years old, we were separated, and we never saw each other again. I don't know what happened to her, and I was taken to another facility in the North. Tere they did a few tests on my DNA, my body and my mind and, for a few months, that was my life, until the stuck me inside a cage with Him, and We bonded._

_It was painful like I was being torn inside out, but We survived, and the scientists continued to experiment with their needles and scans.  
_

_I-We couldn't take it anymore, so we ran._

_I was 17._

* * *

The lights glowed almost too bright as he stumbled through the dark streets illuminated only by the streetlights that were placed with only a few feet from each other on the sidewalk. He gasped as he leaned against a building with a big SALE sign nailed on its wall and slipped down to the ground until he was sitting down.

He shivered as the cold air slipped through the thin material of the medical dressings he had on, which was covered with blood. Was it all his? No, he shook his head, it wasn't all his, some of it belonged to the people who had tried to separate THEM from each other. THEY fought tooth and nail to stay together, otherwise, THEY wouldn't survive if THEY stayed apart for too long.

'_**They won't be able to take me away from you Nathan, we promised, remember?**_'

"_We promised_." he breathed, his actual voice being gone after the experiments they had performed on THEM. His body tensed, and he could hear the voice in his head growl as he heard light, careful footsteps approaching him, splashing against the water in the puddles that had formed after the slight rain that had fallen earlier.

He raised his head, and his deep blue eyes gazed upon the thin yet athletic shape of a 17-year-old girl dressed in a dark blue jacket and jeans with black boots. His eyes followed her body as she came closer and eventually stopped at her face as she paused a couple of feet from him. She had the most beautiful green eyes and luscious long blonde hair.

"Hey." her raspy yet very feminine voice sang to his ears as she crouched down next to him, keeping a respectful and safe distance from the unknown boy. "Are you alright, do you need help?" the concern was so clear in her voice that even the demon inside him was soothed by it, resisting the urge to attack and consume her.

He tried to speak, but the pain was too much and he let out an uncontrolled sob as it started to tear at his throat. The girl grimaced and hugged him close to her chest, something extinguishing any kind of hesitation or caution as she looked at him, as the tears tracked down his face full of anguish and pain as her warmth slipped into his body, taking away the shivers and cold with it.

"It's okay," she whispered as she caressed his long, jet-black hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

And he believed her.


End file.
